


9/8/19

by Mercyfulkate



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyfulkate/pseuds/Mercyfulkate
Summary: Poetry. No fandom.





	9/8/19

Distance, I keep dancing.  
It’s what we do best.  
Circles, round n round  
You’re home and now you’re gone. 

The vodka is cheap,  
Like me,  
But how would you know?

These questions I ask  
They get caught in my throat.

You’re home  
and now you’re not.


End file.
